1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses and a glasses box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional glasses comprise a pair of temples 10 and a frame 20. There is no hinge between the temples 10 and the frame 20. The temples 10 are unfolded normally. As to the glasses made of resin material, for bending the temples with ease, an inner side of the junction of each temple 10 and the frame 20 is formed with a corrugated surface 30 to enhance the extensibility of the material so that the temples can be folded smoothly by applying force. The folded temples are bound together with a belt 40 so as to reduce the size of the glasses, as shown in FIG. 2. As to the glasses made of metallic material, it is not necessary to have a corrugation design. The temples can be folded directly by applying force. With a belt, the temples are bound together to reduce the size of the glasses. However, no matter what material and what shape of the glasses, it is required to use the belt for binding. This is inconvenient for storage.
In addition, a conventional glasses box is used to receive glasses. When the glasses are not in use, the glasses are folded and stored in the glasses box, preventing the glasses from being stained or broken. When needing the glasses, the glasses are opened to take out the glasses. This manner is inconvenient, particularly, to the users of reading glasses. They don't wear the glasses all the time. Sometimes, the user puts the glasses without concern, and can't find the glasses later. Probably, the glasses are stained or damaged. The glasses box doesn't provide a protection function. Even though the user puts the glasses into the glasses box, he/she may put the glasses box without concern and then can't find the glasses occasionally.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.